Bésame Mucho
by Private Fire
Summary: Bésame como si fuera esta noche la última vez. Mai y Zuko. Maiko.


A/N:

I recently read JackieStarSister's "How to Say I Love You" which makes mention that Zuko has left Mai on several occasions. That must have been playing on my mind because as I was listening to Besame Mucho, as performed by the Mariachi Divas on their album Canciones De Amor, a thought struck me. This fits perfectly with Zuko and Mai's kiss at the end of the series.

The following flows from the song lyrics.

Written in Spanish.

* * *

><p><strong>Bésame Mucho<strong>

Bésame. Bésame mucho, mi amor. Bésame como si fuera esta noche la última vez.

Si feura honrada, te diría que tengo miedo de perderte otra vez. Pero no. Yo no te diré. Yo no quiero hablar de eso. Yo sólo quiero estar en sus brasos. Quiero ser feliz en este momento. No quiero recordarme que me dejaste ni una vez, pero tres veces.

La primera vez no fue su culpa. Fuimos jóvenes. Nosotros no pudimos hacer como quisimos. Su padre fue muy cruel y te mando muy lejos de mí. Esperé contra esperanza. Soñé y oré que un día estaríamos juntos otra vez.

Que feliz fui cuando ese día vino. Fuiste diferente y todavía lo mismo. Tuvimos unos problemas pero con tiempo comprendiste que quería estar con tigo. Después de un tiempo, me dejaste otra vez. Pero esa vez fue su decisión. Me dejaste por su Avatar. Comprendo ahora por qué lo hiciste pero eso no cambia que me dolió mucho.

Te encontré en prisión. Como siempre Azula quiso verte sufrir. Yo, también, lo deseé. ¿Cambiaste? ¿No me quierias? ¿Me mintiste?

Me explicaste lo que había sucedido y lo que usted pensaba. ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso en el primer lugar? Su respuesta - no quisiste ponerme en peligro si algo había sucedido a ti, o si Ozai conquistó el Avatar. Entendi lo que pensabas y lo acepte. Fui lista para ir con tigo, pero me dejaste otra vez. Casi no te perdoné. No por dejarme en la cárcel, pero por robarme de la oportunidad de hacer mi propia decisión. Por no creer en mí. Dolió mucho.

Te odié. Te di todo lo que yo fui. Pensé que comprendías cómo sentí acerca de ti. Pero me dejaste. Te odié pero el miedo que tuve para ti fue más fuerte. Cuando estuve libre corrí. Corrí como yo nunca ha corrido antes. Tenia que alcanzarte. No me deseabas. No fue importante. Pero te amaba como nunca he amado a nadie y nunca amaría otra vez. Tuve que protegerte. Azula te esperaba. No entendias que esta vez ella te iba a matar. No hubiera otra oportunidad de preguntar discupla de tu padre.

Llegué en tiempo para aprender que Azula ganó otra vez. ¡Pero no! ¡No podría ser! Tenia que haber esperanza. Tiré a los guardias y quité el obstructio al cabrestante. Movió la góndola. Estabas vivo y seguro.

Azula regreso con Ty Lee. Los guardias me captaron. Mi vida fue perdida. Tuve solo una razón para vivir, fue tu. Sólo tu. Siempre tu. Yo no tuve ilusiones de sobrevivir un ataque de Azula. Pero tambein no iba a dejar este mundo sin tratar. Si podría, no la degaría tener chance de perseguirte mas. Estuvimos listos para golpear, ella con su fuego y yo con mis cuchillos. No sabríamos lo que puedo sucedir ese día porque Ty Lee paró el combate. Viví pero fui encarcelada con Ty Lee. Despues oí que la guerra había terminado. Mi tío me libertó.

Y ahora estoy en sus brazos. Quiero estar muy cerca de ti por siempre. Quiero mirarme en tus ojos y verte junto a mi.

Bésame. Bésame mucho. Como si fuera esta noche la última vez.

Bésame. Bésame mucho. Pienso que tal ves mañana tu ya estaras lejos, muy lejos de mi.

* * *

><p>AN:

My Spanish is not as good as it should be. I tried hard not to translate from English into Spanish, but rather think in Spanish as I wrote. I used an online dictionary, as well as, SpanishDict to check verb conjugation to polish it up. Any mistakes in grammar and spelling, that's me, that's all me.

I think that a straight English translation of the above would get you the gist of it, but wouldn't be as, uh – poetic (?) – on account that this flows from the song lyrics in Spanish.

Let me know what you think. If there is enough interest, or if I get my buttocks off the couch, I'll translate it suitably into English.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
